


Поцелуй в берлинском метро

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Jim Moriarty, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Jim Moriarty - Freeform, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, R, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Top Sebastian Moran, UST, Ustengrav, mormor, rating: R - Freeform, sebastian moran - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Берлин встречал их серым небом, дождливой погодой и холодом, отчуждённостью лабиринтов метро и скучающими взглядами прохожих. Множество одинаковых серых людей двигались друг за другом, а к вечеру холодные залы пустели под шум проезжающих поездов. Джим курил на улице, выдыхая дым в воздух с моросящим дождём и кутаясь в пальто, после курил внизу, ожидая поезд, ведь кроме них с Мораном в это время в метро уже никого не было.





	Поцелуй в берлинском метро

Сигаретный дым успокаивал нервы. 

Берлин встречал их серым небом, дождливой погодой и холодом, отчуждённостью лабиринтов метро и скучающими взглядами прохожих. Множество одинаковых серых людей двигались друг за другом, а к вечеру холодные залы пустели под шум проезжающих поездов. Всё вокруг давно пропахло дымом, и даже дорогой парфюм не спасал Джима от этого запаха. Он курил на улице, выдыхая дым в воздух с моросящим дождём и кутаясь в пальто, после курил внизу, ожидая поезд, ведь кроме них с Мораном в это время в метро уже никого не было. Как именно случился тот поцелуй, Себастьян не помнил. Он просто накинулся на Джеймса, вжимая его спиной в стену с дурацкой белой плиточкой, прильнул к его губам, терзая их, а рукой забрался под полы пальто, сжимая пальцами бугорок члена через ткань брюк. Мориарти, стоило отдать ему должное, вырывался и сопротивлялся, но только для того, чтобы скрыть трепет от проявления силы партнёра. 

Зато после, стоя в пустом вагоне и дрожа от холода, Джеймс стоил из себя оскорблённую невинность. Он не смотрел на Морана и не отвечал на его вопросы, делал вид, что едет один. Молча сошёл на станции, и плевать, что не на той. Себастьян даже не стал это комментировать, а молча вышел вслед за партнёром, который сам себя считал боссом. Мориарти снова курил и травился сигаретным дымом. Моран снова любовался им и травился ядом Джеймса Мориарти.

Когда они оказались в номере отеля, Себастьян упал в кресло, чтобы понаблюдать за Мориарти. Тот небрежно скинул пальто, под которым не так давно его ласкал любовник, бросил пиджак на кровать и стянул галстук. Он держал голову приподнятой, ну точно принц, и Морана зачаровывали движения его невысокого и стройного (можно сказать, хрупкого) партнёра. Джим снял рубашку, обнажая светлую грудь, повернулся спиной и стянул брюки, оставаясь в белье, плотно обтягивающем крепкие аккуратные ягодицы. Мориарти стянул трусы, не стесняясь своей наготы, затем и носки, разбросал вещи по комнате, словно пометив территорию, и скрылся в ванной. И это после одного-единственного поцелуя без спроса!

Себастьян попытался припомнить, почему вообще накинулся на Джима в этом чёртовом метро. Кажется, тот что-то сказал, начал критиковать и повышать голос. Они только встретились после долгой разлуки, и Мориарти первым делом продемонстрировал свой отвратный характер. В такие моменты Морану всегда хотелось его заткнуть, и лучше всего это получалось посредством поцелуев, которые так нравились Мориарти, пусть даже он в этом не признавался и продолжал демонстративно обижаться. 

Иногда зарвавшегося партнёра приходилось ставить на место. Скинув пиджак и обувь, Моран открыл дверь, которую Джим так опрометчиво не запер, и вошёл в ванную комнату. Мориарти стоял под душем за непрозрачным стеклом, сквозь которое было видно только тонкий силуэт. 

Себастьян решительно сдвинул в сторону дверцу душевой кабины и улыбнулся, увидев ошалевший взгляд Мориарти. Джеймс попытался возмутиться, когда полковник шагнул к нему под душ прямо в одежде и с грохотом закрыл дверцу. Мориарти отстранился, поскальзываясь на геле для душа, и он точно бы упал, если бы не сильные руки полковника, подхватившие его и прижавшие к стене. Горячие губы Себастьяна со всей возможной страстью и жестокостью приникли к шее, терзая и изучая бледную кожу, оставляя яркие метки, а Джим вырывался, продолжая сопротивляться.

— Пусти меня, дикарь! — закричал он, отталкивая Морана и отплёвывая воду. — Идиот! Да чтоб тебя!

Хоть Джеймс и был не самого крепкого телосложения, бил он ощутимо и сильно. Себастьяну пришлось перехватить его руки и крепко, до синяков, сжать, чтобы продолжить целовать плечи и грудь. Мориарти угрожал, кричал гадости, оскорблял своего наёмника, но возбуждение слишком явно выдавало его истинные чувства.

— Хватит врать! — выдохнул Моран в губы Джеймса и дёрнул его на себя, вырывая из-под струй горячей воды. — Ты скучал по мне. Так скучал, что заводишься моментально, но боишься в этом признаться! Хватит, Джим. Или я уйду.

Угроза подействовала. Джеймс дрожал от холода, смотря обиженно и оскорблённо, и уязвимости его образу добавляли капельки воды, стекающие по лицу. Мориарти передёрнул плечами, и полковник притянул его, обнимая и согревая собой.

— Иди сюда, — мягко позвал он, и Джеймс доверчиво ткнулся носом в его плечо.

— Почему в одежде? — спросил он едва слышно. Точно скучал ведь, упёртая сволочь.

— Не терпелось поставить одного зарвавшего консультанта на место, — усмехнулся Себастьян. — Успел помыться?

— Успел, — мурлыкнул Джим, обнимая полковника за шею. — Помыть тебя?

— Я справлюсь сам, — Себастьян открыл дверцу душевой кабины и мягко вытолкал Джеймса. — Чтобы к моему возвращению в комнате был порядок!

Шлёпнув непокорного любовника пониже спины, Моран закрыл кабинку и принялся скидывать одежду, перебрасывая её через дверцу. Джим усмехнулся и укутался в полотенце.

Когда Себастьян вышел из ванной в одном халате, Джеймс уже сидел на кровати в домашних рубашке и штанах. Свою одежду, что до этого разбросал по комнате, он убрал и теперь читал книгу, снова делая обиженный вид. Моран решил, что это из-за шлепка, и усмехнулся, доставая из пачки сигарету. 

Сигаретный дым успокаивал нервы. 

Стоя на балконе старого здания, полковник курил и думал о том, что ему нравится холодный Берлин. Странное чувство отчуждённости, что зарождалось в его душе тут, приятно согревало. 

Вернувшись в тёплый номер, Моран заметил, что Джеймс так и не перелистнул страницу.

— Наблюдал за мной? — спросил он, садясь на край кровати.

— Да, я скучал, — признался внезапно Мориарти, поднимая на Себастьяна тяжёлый взгляд своих невозможно прекрасных глаз. — Я очень скучал, полковник. И поцелуй в метро был необыкновенный.

— Тяжело признавать это? — спросил Моран, проводя рукой по впалой щеке. — Ты когда в последний раз спал или ел?

— Я много работал, — усмехнулся Джеймс. — Было некогда. Утром позавтракаем в кафе через дорогу, тигр. 

— А сейчас?

— А сейчас будем курить и заниматься любовью. 

Сказав это, Джеймс столкнул книгу с кровати и встал на колени, обхватывая лицо полковника ладонями. Его поцелуи были болезненными, рванными, словно Берлин выпил его до капли, вытягивая все жизненные силы и желания. Вбиваясь в хрупкое тело, Моран старался не только взять, но и отдать свою силу, своё тепло, свою любовь. Джеймс жадно принимал это, покорно разводил стройные ноги и выгибался в сильных руках, издавая гортанные страстные стоны. 

Не так часто их секс не напоминал борьбу. Обычно это было настоящее соревнование, борьба за власть и практически насилие, но сейчас Себастьян хотел был нежным, и Джеймс охотно отвечал ему лаской. 

После, лежа в темноте, они курили и смотрели в потолок.

— Мне понравился Берлин, — признался Джим, выдыхая струю дыма. — А тебе?

— Мне понравился ты на фоне улиц и атмосферы Берлина.

Сигаретный дым успокаивал нервы. Тепло лежащего рядом согревало даже в самом холодном городе.


End file.
